


For Keeps,

by arvylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvylee/pseuds/arvylee
Summary: Baekhyun writes Kyungsoo a letter about the little things that happen in their shared life, and also to tell Kyungsoo how much he loves him.





	For Keeps,

**Author's Note:**

> Short and cheesy, but I was hungry for baeksoo fluff so I wrote myself one.

To: My Love, Kyungsoo  
From: Baekhyun

\--------

Dear Kyungsoo,

"Don't sleep so late, okay?" you'll say when I drown myself in assignments and homeworks in the late-night hours; and even if I ended up slumping over the desk from not being able to finish the work, you'll never miss the opportunity to cover my body with a blanket to prevent me from getting cold. Sometimes, when you're not too tired, you even carry me back to our bed and lay beside me afterwards. The blanket covering our bodies.

There are also days where you will be bringing me breakfast in bed just because you feel genuine. Every time I ask you why, you'll blush and say, "Maybe I just want to pleasure someone I love." You cannot blame me when I pepper you with kisses afterwards, because you just swoon me, my love.

When bad days come and I come home looking like a grey cloud, you'll have a pot of tea prepared and some freshly baked cookies waiting by the dinner table and you'll be pulling me into your arms and let me ramble on about whatever storm happened in my life and give me a cup of tea and say, "you've done well, baby."

There are also days where I feel like I'm invincible and feel genuine enough to buy you gifts and take you on small trips to pleasure you too, but lately I realize that giving you gifts and surprises are the only thing I could do to repay you. It makes me feel sad even if you say it's okay. You'll smile and tell me "Just being with you is enough," and I'll feel like I want to cry because I just don't deserve you.

I also remember the days you told me how much you love me and I'll take you out on fancy dinners and you'll give me the best kisses that'll keep me awake at night. I will try my best to deliver those three words to you even though most of the time they're always stuck at the tip of my tongue. You never look upset, though. It surprises me how big your heart is.

I just hope that you know just how much I am grateful to have you in my life. I am beyond happy to have you mine and most importantly, I love you. No one else will be able to make me feel this way perhaps only you are able to do such a thing. You flipped my heart back and forth and you'll send me up to the sky and I wish to never be let down. I found happiness with you and only you. With that being said, thank you to my love, my soulmate, my savior, Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
